


Campanas Del Infierno

by AdrelBlack



Series: El Sountrack de Nuestras Vidas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo lejos nubes se acercan, pero el Impala no se detiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campanas Del Infierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Señoras y Señores, si ustedes no han escuchado Hells Bells de AC/DC ustedes no tienen perdón, corran a escucharlo.

No hay manera de dar marcha atrás, el camino se abre frente a él, abierto de posibilidades, la oportunidad de vencer o la oportunidad de morir intentando, ninguna de ellas es especialmente buena, pero son oportunidades al final de cuentas y son lo único que tienen, siempre ha sido así.

Sam en el asiento del copiloto, tiene la nariz metida en su laptop, Dean golpea el volante con los pulgares al ritmo de AC/DC y Castiel mira fuera hacia el campo abierto desde la parte trasera del Impala.

La oscuridad de un ocaso temprano causado por las nubes de tormenta se cierne sobre ellos y solo las luces del auto parecen brillar en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, como si no quedara nadie más, los tres saben que aquello no es posible, claro que hay más personas en el mundo, al otro lado de las tierras agrestes por las que transitan, más allá de las montañas desdibujadas por la penumbra de la lejanía, hay familias que se están yendo a dormir, niños a los que su madre está besando para que no teman, la tranquilidad de todas esas personas se compra con la tranquilidad de aquellos tres hombres.

El libre albedrío por el que lucharon ha costado caro pues han comprado un lapso de tiempo para la humanidad, pero han perdido mucho de lo que amaban en el proceso.

La familia, los amigos, las amantes, las fuerzas, la tranquilidad, se han ido; los sobresaltos les agrietan en cada momento, la sensación de fallar, la discordancia de buscar la paz por medio de la violencia; aun así los tres saben que el camino que han tomado era el único camino transitable, que las opciones se agotaron llegado el momento y que no hay marcha atrás. Puedes quedarte estático, siendo solo un blanco fácil o puedes continuar adelante haciendo el camino conforme avanzas, pero retroceder es imposible.

A lo lejos nubes se acercan, pero el Impala no se detiene, sigue caminando a su encuentro, los relámpagos amenazantes crepitan con violencia. Dean mira a Sam, el infinito amor por su hermano le hace querer detenerse, pero no lo hará, Sammy y él jamás tuvieron opción, su hermano asiente imperceptiblemente, estarán juntos.

Una mirada rápida al asiento trasero Castiel tiene sus ojos clavados en él. El ángel si tuvo otra opción, debía, seguramente, haber un sinfín de caminos para aquel ser de luz, aun así el ángel eligió una vida errante en la tierra al lado suyo. Castiel también asiente con mirada grave y el ceño fruncido, continuará junto a ellos, incluso al final de los tiempos.

Dean mira ahora al frente, el camino serpentea, la radio suena, las nubes están cada vez más cerca, detuvieron las trompetas del apocalipsis una vez, si llegan a un instante en que las campanas del infierno suenen de nuevo, ellos las detendrán, o morirán en el intento, esa es la elección que los asentimientos de su hermano y de su ángel implican.

Los tres y el Impala se estrellarán contra la tormenta llegado el momento, Dean mira por el retrovisor la oscuridad ahora es absoluta, se ha tragado el camino por el que han llegado hasta este punto, no importa en realidad pues no pueden volver atrás, sonríe, el camino es oscuro pero los faros del Impala aun lanzan luz, Castiel ha comenzado a tararear desafinadamente la canción y Dean y Sam corean las “Hells Bells”.

**Author's Note:**

> Les gustó? Hagánmelo saber.  
> Violette: Ves? Dean merece el perdón XD. Es importante.


End file.
